Druga Szansa, powiedziała
by GyromitraEsculenta
Summary: Każda historia ma początek, na przykład: kiedyś, dawno temu. Parodia lub humorystyczne podejście do gatunku "drugiej szansy".
1. Chapter 1

**Opis: **I shall not drink anymore. Promise. Parodia.

* * *

><p><strong>„Druga Szansa", powiedziała<strong>

W każdej historii ważne są pierwsze spotkania. Czy to król wyruszający na świętą krucjatę spotyka wieśniaka, czy też wojownik odnajduje księżniczkę, którą później będzie musiał przez pięć tomów powieści ratować, czy też dzielna drużyna wpada na smoka z bogatą piwniczką trunków – pierwsze spotkania definiują to, jak ludzie odnoszą się do siebie. Potem, pierwsze wrażenia mogą być powoli i boleśnie przezwyciężane. Historie zazwyczaj przemilczają wątki mówiące o tym, że czasami pierwsze wrażenia są jak najbardziej prawidłowe i nie ma czego przezwyciężać.

Historie również przemilczają, że królewski wierzchowiec padł pod chatą chłopa i król musiał dalej jechać na ośle, którego zarekwirował wraz z żoną biednego kmiotka, lub to, że dzielna drużyna była zalana w siedem dup a smok nie lepszy. Nie wspominają również, że księżniczka właśnie spadała przez balustradę balkonu przybytku wątpliwej reputacji i o mało nie zabiła wojownika złamanym obcasem swojego pantofelka.

Każda dobra historia również ma swój początek, choć czasem dzięki zabiegom literackim i stylistycznym wprowadzenie rzeczywiste staje się zakończeniem, które odsłania nam niezwykłe prawdy i głęboką, oświecającą wręcz, motywację postaci.

Każdy autor staje więc przed wyzwaniem, czy zaczyna swą opowieść od początku, czy też od spotkania definiującego dynamikę postaci. Są też tacy, którzy zaczynają gdzieś pomiędzy. Nie zawsze jednak wybór jest na tyle oczywisty, gdy ma się do czynienia z podróżami w czasie i pokrewnymi sytuacjami, gdzie początek nie da się łatwo wskazać palcem, a pierwsze spotkania odbywają się raz na tydzień.

Więc. Pierwsze spotkania. I początki.

Naszą opowieść można zacząć prozaicznie, od słów „kiedyś, dawno temu", i nie będzie to wprowadzenie złe, gdyż jakieś kiedyś i dawno temu ma odniesienie do naszej historii. Z drugiej strony, biorąc pod uwagę naturę drążonej sytuacji, nie jest ono prawidłowe. Można również zacząć opowiadanie pierwszym chronologicznym spotkaniem, które daje nam wgląd w stosunki postaci – jednak jaki sens jest w opisie zdarzenia, w wyniku którego dwóch głównych aktorów sztuki ginie?

Nasz początek będzie stanowić jakby pierwsze spotkanie. A potem będziemy mieć jakby wprowadzenie. Tak, aby zachować jakby równowagę.

* * *

><p>Generał Sephiroth z uniesioną elegancko brwią chłonął scenę przed sobą. Obejmowała ona dziewczynę, zdecydowanie nieletnią, wychodzącą z sypialni jego Porucznika. Co więcej, owo z trudem zachowujące równowagę zjawisko miało na sobie rozpięta koszulę i o wiele za duże bokserki, które zsuwały się z bioder. Nie otwierając oczu, dziewczyna szła przed siebie, zdecydowanie drapiąc się po pośladku i mrucząc pod nosem.<p>

Zatrzymała się dopiero gdy twarzą uderzyła w pierś mężczyzny, co sprawiło, że cofnęła się o krok i ciekawie się mu przyjrzała. Zawiało czymś, co posiadało aromat padliny leżącej co najmniej przez tydzień na poboczu w wilgotnym klimacie, kiedy się jej odbiło.

Na krótki moment jej wzrok odzyskał pozory przytomności – w którym to krótkim momencie drobna blondynka schwyciła Generała za sprzączki munduru, odchyliła się do tyłu, i uderzyła z zamachu głową. Po czym poprawiła kolanem i ruszyła dalej, zataczając.

-…zawsze chciałem to zrobić,- zaśmiała się do siebie, omal nie uderzając w odrzwia w drodze do toalety, gdzie niezwłocznie zasnęła przytulona do deski sedesowej.

Zack odczuwał w tym momencie jedynie głęboki żal. I tak wiedział, że zginie śmiercią nagła i brutalną, więc chociaż mógłby zrobić zdjęcia, by mieć dowód że kadet drugiego roku zdołał całkowicie zaskoczyć Generała Sephirotha, bohatera Wojny o Wutai, który właśnie półleżał na kanapie zwinięty z bólu. Jednakże, aparat był w kufrze pod łóżkiem, i nie było czasu, by po niego pójść a potem wrócić i zdążyć jeszcze pstryknąć fotki. Życie było cholernie niesprawiedliwe.

- Mogę wszystko wytłumaczyć. Obiecuję, uh, Sir.- Brunet zaczął wycofywać się w stronę okna. Pal sześć, że było to trzydzieste piętro, miał większe szanse przeżycia w skoku samobójczym, niż teraz, tutaj, w chwili obecnej.

* * *

><p>Cloud Strife, Bohater znany tylko wybranej grupie (która z każdym kolejnym razem, gdy był Bohaterm, rosła znacznie), siedział na ganku swojego domu i popijał powoli piwo z butelki. Życie było dobre. Szczególnie, gdy nikt od niego niczego nie chciał.<p>

Aerith odchrząknęła lekko, przyciągając jego uwagę.

- Doszliśmy do pewnego porozumienia i chcielibyśmy prosić cię o pomoc w pewnym przedsięwzięciu,- Cetra zaczęła, nerwowo poruszając palcami.

Blondyn milczał.

- Bo widzisz, jest możliwość, żeby wszystko zmienić. Tak jakby wysłać cię teraz trochę do przeszłości i zapobiec.

Nadal milczał.

- Proszę?

…Życie było do dupy, Cloud przyznał. Nudne, jeszcze raz nudne, i całkowicie niezaprzeczalnie fatalistycznie nudne. We wspaniałym wieku dwudziestu siedmiu lat widział już wszystko, zrobił już wszystko, a wszystko, co mu zostało, to tylko ta rozpadająca się chata na kompletnym zadupiu. Nie dostarczali tu nawet poczty i gazet, a telewizor nic nie odbierał. Radio stroiło się na jakąś religijną stację, w której co pół godziny nadawali wycia.

- Dobra.

Chwilę później, po krótkich wyjaśnieniach, wszystko było gotowe.

- Muszę cię tylko ostrzec, mogą być pewne komplikacje.

- Jakie,- blondyn zaczął w zielonym rozbłysku. W kolejnej chwili usiadł na zgrzebnym łóżku, dokańczając,- …komplikacje?

Tyle w temacie odpowiedzi. Rozejrzał się. Ah, łuszcząca się farba, grzyb na suficie, lekki zapaszek skwaśniałych skarpet i mokrego psa. Wspomnienia. Cloud przeciągnął się i podrapał po piersi. Chwilę zajęło mu zwrócenie uwagi na to coś, co było dziwne, miękkie i kuliste. Uniósł drugą rękę, by sprawdzić, i poczuł drugi obiekt, który, sądząc po dotyku, był przyczepiony do niego.

Z rosnącym przerażeniem spojrzał w dół i odchylił krawędź koszulki. Wzrok potwierdził jego obawy.

Cloud wydał z siebie głośny wrzask. Na szczęście, moment później, rzucony z precyzją trep pozbawił go przytomności.

- Na litość boską, Strife! Trzecia w nocy! Daj nam, kurwa, spać,- jęknął ktoś z drugiego końca sypialni.


	2. Wątki i Purpurowa Proza

**Opis**: I'm so guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>„Druga Szansa", powiedziała #2<strong>

Usuwając z drogi pierwsze spotkanie, stajemy przed dylematem: jakiż to wątek naszej historii chcemy pociągnąć? Czy pragniemy zagłębić się w psychologiczne konsekwencje sytuacji jednego z protagonistów, który stoi przed perspektywą odkrywania swego skrytego kobiecego ja? Czy może skoncentrujemy się na konotacjach społecznych sytuacji kobiet w zdominowanym przez mężczyzn tradycyjnie patriarchalnym świecie wojska, korporacji i przemysłu zbrojeniowego?

Istnieją również inne ścieżki, którymi można podążyć, by uzyskać łatwy poklask – choćby romantyczna komedia pomyłek, gatunek zrzeszający aktorów charakterystycznych, nie potrafiących odnaleźć się w innych rolach. Lub autor odczuje potrzebę kierunkowania swojego kobiecego ja, by wypełnić skrywane fantazje wieku nie tylko dojrzewania, ale też i późniejszego, tworząc wyidealizowaną personę mającą zastąpić braki w realnym życiu osobistym.

Albo i nie.

Może pozwolimy, by zadziałała magia powołania w koniuszkach palców, którą szczycą się pianiści, masażyści oraz pisarze. W tym ostatnim przypadku oznacza to: pleść, co ślina na język przyniesie. Oraz purpurową prozę.

* * *

><p>Eryk Lablas westchnął ciężko, raz. Chwilę potem, westchnął znów. Ciężkość westchnienia konkurowała z nieznośną lekkością istnienia, które kumulowało się w całkowitym braku zrozumienia dla wykładowcy objaśniającego najbardziej szeleszczącym głosem świata podstawy zachowania bezpieczeństwa przy prawidłowym dokonywaniu technicznej ewaluacji materii z przydziału. Trzeci raz w tym miesiącu. Eryk nie rozumiał, dlaczego to on, razem z innymi kadetami, znów musiał udawać, że słucha, skoro to nie on wysadził wygódkę. Tym razem, dodał zapobiegliwie w myślach.<p>

Niektórym z kolei się upiekło, ponieważ mieli zdrowy rozsądek zapaść na epizod psychotyczny. Albo to były TE dni miesiąca – nawet w myślach wyraz pisany był wielkimi literami, ponieważ dla Eryka, wszystko, co kobiece, było całkowicie obce, tajemnicze i przerażające. Wystarczyło powiedzieć, że miał starszą siostrę, która muskulaturą mogła wprawić niejednego mężczyznę w stan podwyższonej samoświadomości i kompleksów ego.

* * *

><p>Gabinet lekarski był miejscem scen iście dantejskich. Drobna blondynka siedziała na kozetce, cała roztrzęsiona, ze wzrokiem wbitym w ścianę. Drżące wargi co raz dawały uciec stłumionemu jękowi, szeroko otwarte oczy pełne były łez. Potężne siniaki na twarzy dopełniały obrazu.<p>

Deyna Alesse odetchnęła głęboko, wiedząc, że zadanie przed nią nie było łatwe ani przyjemne, ale ktoś musiał się go podjąć – a tą osobą była ona. Czerpała dumę ze swojej pracy, tak bardzo potrzebnej w instytucji tak przestarzałej, jak wojsko.

Pochyliła się przed dziewczyną, i cicho, spokojnie, głosem miękkim i delikatnym, spytała:

- Wiem, przez co przechodzisz, kochanie, ale musisz mi powiedzieć. Czy ktoś… dotykał cię w niewłaściwy sposób?

Blondynka spojrzała na nią, przez chwilę nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku, po czym otworzyła usta i wrzasnęła, przeciągle, umęczenie. Deyna niemal sama się rozpłakała ze współczucia. Czas był zacząć szukać próbek skóry. Naciągnęła gumowe rękawiczki.

* * *

><p>Zastając ambulatorium w stanie takim, jakim je zastał, Zack poczuł się głęboko zaniepokojony. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że kozetka wbiła się w ścianę na wysokości półtora metra, i nie odpadła jeszcze pod swoim ciężarem. Drugą niecodzienną sytuacją była ta straszliwa wiedźma z zasobów ludzkich od równego traktowania, zwisająca przez parapet okna, wyraźnie nieprzytomna. Cokolwiek zaszło, to pod tym względem Zack z głębi serca popierał akurat tę jedną ofiarę.<p>

Trzecim powodem do zmartwienia był brak osoby, której szukał. Sądząc po szlaku zniszczenia można było przypuszczać, że biedną i bezbronną kadetkę uprowadził Bahamut. Lub Hojo. Zack wolał Bahamuta. Wtedy mógłby udawać rycerza. Przy Hojo, po prostu czułby się głupio, jeśli nawet adekwatnie.

Po drodze minął usychającą plastikową palemkę w doniczce. (Jak w ogóle plastikowa palma mogła usychać?, Zack zastanowił się, po czym przypomniał sobie, że była po drodze z Departamentu Nauki do kwater. Poprzednia palma była prawdziwa, ale po podlewaniu taką ilością mako o mało nie odgryzła pewnej osobie niewymownego w trakcie aktu podlewania. Trudno było to wytłumaczyć lekarzowi.) Wyminął też Genesisa, który z zamglonym wzrokiem ściskał najwyraźniej złamany i obficie krwawiący nos, bełkocząc coś o Niezasłużonym Gniewie Bogini. Zack zrozumiał po tym, jak skręcił w boczny korytarz.

Spoglądając na zimną, kalkulującą furię w błękitnych oczach Zack, SOLDIER pierwszej klasy, doszedł do wniosku, że z trojga złego wybrałby nawet Bahamuta dosiadanego przez Hojo. Nagiego Hojo uzbrojonego w największą zardzewiałą strzykawkę z mako, jaką był w stanie sobie wyobrazić.

-…uh?

- Zachary Fair,- drobniutka blondynka zasyczała, trzymając jego sweter w stalowym uścisku, i pociągając go w dół.- Zabierzesz mnie stąd do najbliższego baru, gdzie pozwolisz mi się upić tak, żebym nic nie pamiętał. Zrozumiałeś?

- …uh. Okay. – Brunet zgodził się chętnie, byle by odwlec swoją egzekucję.

Dopiero cztery godziny później, kiedy Cloud oznajmiła wszem i wobec, że 'ma pierdoloną Planetę gdzieś i zostaje pierdolonym najemnikiem', po czym przewróciła się na stole i o mało nie opróżniła zawartości swojej czaszki o kant, Zack przypomniał sobie bardzo ważny szczegół. Dokładniej, pięć bardzo ważnych szczegółów, w czasie, gdy wbijał kod do swoich drzwi.

Jeden: to, że drobna blondynka chrapiąca mu w ramię przez cały czas mówiła o sobie 'on'. Postanowił zwalić to na 'epizod psychotyczny'.

Dwa: to, że drobna blondynka, która właśnie beknęła przez sen, i ,na cycki Shivy, ale śmierdziało, była nieletnim kadetem.

Trzy: była też nieletnim kadetem płci żeńskiej, w dodatku całkowicie zalanym, i to on kupował wódkę. Zack odchrząknął.

Cztery: nieletnim kadetem płci żeńskiej, za którym połowa ShinRy odwracała głowy, i którego zdecydowanie należało chronić przed zakusami różnego rodzaju zboczeńców. W tym Hojo na Bahamucie z… Zack wstrzymał tor myśli, zanim doszedł do bardziej traumatyzujących obrazów.

Pięć: oraz adiutantką Sephirotha.

Zack jęknął pod nosem, mając cichą nadzieję, że nikt niczego nie widział. To, że ktoś mógłby go zadenuncjować nie stanowiło problemu, poza śmiercią ze względu na przebicie Masamune, od drugiego końca, a do tego nie było mu śpieszno. Problem stanowiłyby gratulacyjne klepnięcia po plecach i otwarty sezon łowiecki. Miał przerąbane.

Gorzej, miał przejebane, jego mózg radośnie potwierdził następnego dnia rano.

- Mogę wszystko wytłumaczyć. Obiecuję, uh, Sir,- oznajmił próbując nie wybuchnąć ze śmiechu, porażony głęboką absurdalnością zaistniałej sytuacji, i, mimo wszystko, przesuwając się w stronę okna. Śmierć samobójcza była śmiercią z honorem w tych okolicznościach.


End file.
